


Kind of Bloody

by somethinghastohappen



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, raimundo is trans and his boyfriend loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinghastohappen/pseuds/somethinghastohappen
Summary: "I... forgot to tell you yesterday that I started," He nervously gulped. Embarrassed, the boy didn't dare look his partner in the eye. Clay stared at him, initially confused and in thought before he realized what Rai meant. And he knew what that meant. The blond chuckled a little, lowering his head to let his hair shade his sight."... What's so funny?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow at him. Their eyes locked when Clay lifted his head back up."Rai, that don't matter to me. In fact, I've been wantin' to try something new for a while." He smiled at him, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Raimundo couldn't help but repeat the gesture back to him.





	Kind of Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> hi i didnt proofread this comment if you see something wrong

"Clay, wait," Raimundo's face flushed red in his embarassment. He had a sudden realization about his body right after gentle hands fell against his body.

"What's wrong?" The cowboy above him sounded genuinely concerned, having stopped to focus on Raimundo. 

The Brazilian dipped his head down. "I... forgot to tell you yesterday that I started," He nervously gulped. Embarrassed, the boy didn't dare look his partner in the eye. Clay stared at him, initially confused and in thought before he realized what Rai meant. And he _knew_ what that meant. The blond chuckled a little, lowering his head to let his hair shade his sight.

"... What's so funny?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow at him. Their eyes locked when Clay lifted his head back up.

"Rai, that don't matter to me. In fact, I've been wantin' to try something new for a while." He smiled at him, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Raimundo couldn't help but repeat the gesture back to him. 

"Really?" Raimundo genuinely sounded excited.  
"Well, alright, she's all yours. It's gonna be _really_ messy, though." 

"Have you seen me when I'm hungry, Raimundo?"

The brunet flushed again at the implication behind that comment. Clay leaned in to kiss him. 

"Did I mention that it isn't exactly an acquired taste?" Rai spoke against his lips. He scratched the back of his head with one hand, their eyes locking again. 

Clay pulled back a little, pulling up on the bottom of Raimundo's shirt. "If I can handle it otherwise, I can handle this."

Rai had to give him props for his devotion. This man seemed to never back down from a challenge from him. He assisted Clay in their quick undressing and discarding of clothes. The only thing remaining was their underwear; His dignity already left through the window _much_ earlier. 

"It's gonna stain," Rai warned him as his hands grazed over his body.

"We're gonna have ta wash it anyways," Clay grunted and leaned in to give him another kiss, shutting him up. Hands began to roam eachother's bodies freely. The cowboy went straight for his chest, touching and admiring every part, muscle, and scar. Rai knew that was one of his favorite things to do-- he loved to feel him up, even if he didn't have his original chest to play with. 

The Brazilian chuckled, running his hands down his lover's back. His hands slid over his firm and flat ass, giving it a good squeeze.  
"Aw, now, hey--" Clay flushed, his body shivering at the unexpected surprise. Raimundo just laughed, his hands grazing up the other's strong arms. The cowboy ended up chuckling with him.

Their shenanigans escalated. At some point, Clay ditched his briefs, and decided it was time for Raimundo to do the same. His hands snaked downwards to the waistbands.

"May I?" When Rai gave him the look of approval, he slid them off carefully.  
"Woo-wee, this is more bloody than that one time my great grandpappy hacked open the turkey at the Christmas party."

_"Really?"_ Raimundo gritted his teeth at him, brows furrowed.

"Sorry. Jus' a lot of blood..." There was something about it that got him excited, though. 

His next move from here locking lips with Rai, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Though his partner resisted, he was still tugged forward into the burly grasp of the blonde. Their tongues danced for a while before they seperated for air. Clay wasted no time pressing kisses on Raimundo, his cheek, his jawline, his neck, his collarbone; They kept getting lower. 

Rai reclined until he was against the back of the bed. His hands tangled themselves up in the sheets up there, his lips parted to exhale sighs of bliss. Clay was licking his way down to his crotch and it made Rai's toes curl with delight. 

"Mmm." Clay paused for a moment, his lips smacking together and his tongue rolling over them as he savored his first taste of his lover. _It's not fantastic, but it's not bad, either._ Lord knows Clay Bailey will eat anything and everything no matter how disgusting. 

He went back in for more, starting first on the outside before he dove his tongue inbetween Raimundo's lips. He spread his legs apart, his hands grazing over them after he got in deep enough.

To say the least, the Brazilian was growing hot and bothered by Clay's confidence in what he was doing. He seemed to hit every usual spot he liked, and then some extra-sensitive ones that made him whimper or bubble up a moan. The fun started when he got serious about cleaning him off with his tongue, shoving it anywhere it can fit any anywhere it can go.

It only made his body spit out a little more of the fluid mixed in with his love, to which Clay began slurping up hungrily, trying to get more. Raimundo moaned out in a high-pitcheed whine. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Clay, gently squeezing his head between his thighs. In response, the cowboy buried himself in deeper, letting his hands slip out to find other areas he could touch. 

Clay massaged around Rai's hips, and then his wrist dug into the brunet's skin, right above his uterus. Rai made an interesting noise of pain and pleasure in response to the touch.

"You like that?" Clay glanced up. His whole face was covered in a little blood here and there, to which Raimundo bit his lip. 

"Do it again, it helps with the cramps..." Raimundo stared at him with half-lidded eyes. _Does he really think I taste that good..?_

Apparently so, because Clay was moaning too when he got warm love to come out. He dug his wrist into Rai's skin again, rolling it around over the sore spots. The Brazilian uncontrollably strung together his moans and whining as he arched against the touch. Having Clay massage there, relieved him of his cramps, and the blond seemed to enjoy each bit of it that escaped from his hole during the massage. It was like he was trying to work the period out of him, or trying to suck him dry like a vampire, or maybe like this was a feast for him. Maybe it's all of those things.

"Mmh..." Clay craved more of him. He needed more of him. His lips latched onto Raimundo as he stuck his wet tongue into his enterance. 

"Nghah-" He tensed for only a moment.  
"E-Easy there, cowboy..." He mewled when Clay licked straight up his clit. That stopped him from talking any longer, and returned him to the adorable moans and panting. 

The pressure on his abdomen was too much to handle at some point. Rai started squirming a bit and whimpering, but Clay was able to keep him down pretty well. He threw his head back.

"Oooh...!" His legs wrapped harder around Clay, his hands gripped the bedsheets above his head for dear life, and his body arched against the bed. He came hard, and he came good, right onto Clay. The cowboy eagerly swallowed his reward and lapped up whatever he missed and what remained on Rai.

_"Ohhu..."_ The Brazilian melted into the bedsheets, his eyes shut and his muscles weak. Clay spent a moment to finish himself off, grunting and cumming into his own hand. He collapsed next to Raimundo, and after removing the seed from his hand he pulled him close.

_"Clay..."_ Raimundo slurred out, coming further into his embace.  
"That... was amazing," He murmured, pressing his head right against his lover's. The cowboy chuckled, giving him his goodnight kiss as they intertwined.

"Well, I'd say the same thing," He ran his hand over Raimundo's side. Clay laid there for a moment admiring him before he pulled the sheets out from under them. Rai seemed to be too tired to complain.

"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight..." 

They'll worry about everything else tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter will be just a little funny tidbit i wanted to write at the end where dojo walks in on them the next morning and freaks out


End file.
